He's Still A Vampire!
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Post-series. KuroFai. Vampire Fai. Syaoran walks into the kitchen to find Kurogane and Fai in an unexpected position.


GAH, Sorry. I've been addicted to facebook roleplaying since late August...I **DO** have stories on the way...Just, takes time...  
Speaking of roleplaying, I play Fai. **Fai D. Suwa.** If anyone cares. :D

ANYWAY, Ive had this since July? Maybe...AND HERE IT IS~! TA-DAH~!

It's post-series...  
And, has KuroFai in it. o3o

* * *

Syaoran sighed as he made his way to the kitchen to tell the other two people in his group that Mokona was hungry and wanted more food. '_Why must she eat so much? All the time we spend working, all the money we make, goes into food. Which is primarily eaten by Mokona….' _He pushed open the door and looked up at the pair."Kurogane-San, Fai-san! There's something I need…to…tell you?" He trailed off as he got a good look at what was there before him.

Kurogane's face was a little pink and was breathing heavily. When he caught sight of Syaoran, his face turned as red as his eyes. He opened his mouth and shut it a couple times; trying to speak but couldn't find any words to say.

Syaoran then looked down at Fai and gasped a little. '_W-why is Fai-san... doing that...? I thought he wasn't a vampire anymore!'_

Fai was licking Kurogane's finger, which had blood trickling down it. He then took Kurogane's finger out of his mouth and held Kurogane's hand palm up to lick the rest of the blood. But he did it in a slow, sensual way so he could savor the taste as much as he could.

Syaoran then decided it was time to speak up, but the problem was, he wasn't sure what to say. What _could_ he say? Kurogane may have noticed, but Fai didn't. Maybe he did, but he didn't deviate from his food. He gulped as he opened his mouth. "Uh, Fai-san...?"

Fai finished licking up all the blood then turned to face Syaoran.

Syaoran gasped when he saw Fai's eyes. His right eye was its normal bright blue, but his left eye was golden, with a cat eye slit. He smiled up at Syaoran. "Yes, Syaoran-kun~?" he asked; as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

Kurogane pulled his hand back and held it protectively against his chest with his mecha arm; feeling very uncomfortable at the moment.

Syaoran looked at Kurogane, who was still blushing. He couldn't blame the guy; he would be like way too if he was in his shoes right now.

Not that he would _ever_ be in that position that is.

When the ninja caught Syaoran's gaze, he scowled and turned his head away; his face still blazing red.

Syaoran turned his head back to the smiling mage. When Fai opened his eyes once more Syaoran then saw that both eyes were back to being bright blue. A relief on many levels. However, that didn't answer any questions that Syaoran had. He needed answers, right then and there. "Fai-san, what just happened?" He asked while looking pointedly at the mage.

Fai tilted his head to side; confused. "What do you mean Syaoran-kun?" He asked with a huge smile.

"I mean the finger licking thing. I thought you weren't a vampire now that you have your magic back." Syaoran clarified his question, trying not to show how…uncomfortable he felt.

Fai gave a small chuckle. "Well, Syaoran-kun, I wasn't sure if I still would be or not so I wanted to test that theory. I mean, I can sustain myself on regular human food but in a way I'm still a vampire." He then turned to Kurogane with a smile. "I guess this proves my theory so I can still suck your blood Kuro-sama; aren't you happy~?"

Kurogane glared at Fai. "I'm ecstatic." He said sarcastically.

Fai laughed and patted Kurogane's head. Kurogane clenched his fist at Fai, but did nothing; he was getting much better with his self control.

Fai turned to Syaoran. "Did that answer your question, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at Fai funnily. "One of them…Now, can you tell me, HOW did this happen? How did Kurogane-san cut his finger in the first place?"

Fai snapped his fingers with a laughing smile."Ah, That's an easy question. Kuro-sama was being a silly puppy and tried to make dinner all by himself; no help from mommy-dearest. Then he tried to cut some vegetables and he cut his poor finger."

Kurogane cut Fai off with a scoff. "I cut myself because I had you jumping on my back like a damn monkey. And I'm not a freaking dog!"

Fai laughed as he patted Kurogane's head once again."Whatever you say Kuro-wan~! Anyway, after Kuro-sama cut his finger, I was just... drawn to his blood. Next thing I knew, Kuro-sama's rough, calloused, beautiful finger was in my mouth and I was licking up his blood and sucking on his finger." Fai put two fingers in some run-away blood, rubbing his finger and thumb together before sticking both fingers in his mouth and licking all the blood off.

The mage turned to Kurogane, who was looking away from Syaoran and Fai; with his face still coloured with a deep blush. Fai licked his lips. '_All that blushing is driving me wild. The blood. I need it. I need it now. I must take it now!'_

Fai's vampire instincts took over as the smell of Kurogane's blood started driving him insane. Making him thirsty, making him wild and making him want to indulge in Kurogane right here, right now. He leaned over and pulled down Kurogane's collar to reveal his succulent neck. He could see the blood veins pulsing underneath his lovely tanned skin. He could feel the warmth exuding from his neck. He could see and feel Kurogane's deep, ragged breathing. That just made him even more succulent and irresistible.

Licking his lips, Fai leaned forward until his mouth was right next to Kurogane's neck. He felt Kurogane gulp and Fai licked his lips again before sticking his tongue out and licking the skin where he was going to indulge in; already thinking of Kurogane's sweet, sweet red wine. Kurogane shuddered, pulling in another ragged breath and Fai pulled his gums back, exposing his fangs, and leaned forward to let his fangs pierce Kurogane's skin.

Kurogane made an audible moan and felt his hips buck a little. He made a quick glance at Syaoran, who was frozen in place; his face a mixture of nausea and embarrassment. He didn't want to watch, but couldn't look away. He was fascinated, but disgusted. Like a bad train wreck or Mokona's eating habits.

Fai forgot all about Syaoran's presence as he sucked more blood from Kurogane's neck; tasting the sweet nectar of the warrior. The feeling of Kurogane's blood flowing into his mouth, the moans Kurogane emitted and the feeling of Kurogane's ragged breathing were _very_ satisfying to Fai

The euphoria of having his blood sucked out, the warmth of Fai's body close to him and the feeling of Fai's fangs in his neck were erotic to Kurogane. Who was panting with his eyes closed and head tilted backwards.

After a couple minutes of blood-sucking, Kurogane started to lose consciousness. Fai realized how mucb he had taken and pulled off of tan man's neck shortly afterward. He finished up by licking the spot where he had bitten Kurogane, which made Kurogane emit another moan, to make sure he got all the blood.

Fai had one hand on the back of Kurogane's head and one on Kurogane's back. He released Kurogane a little and looked at his face. Fai frowned and did something unlike him.

"Oh, shit..."

Syaoran was flabbergasted. He'd never hear Fai curse. It must be bad for Fai of all people to curse like that.

"Damnit. I think I took too much blood." Fai mumbled as he watched ninja's eyes, which were somehow dilated. He then shrugged dismissively. "Oh well, I'll take him to bed." He stood up and stretched, before reaching down to grab Kurogane by the collar.

Kurogane had a giddy look on his face as he smiled up at Fai. "I wanna wide da pony mommy. Da... pwetty... yawn... pwetty pony. Mommmmyyyy." Kurogane mumbled happily to Fai.

Fai smiled."You can ride the Fai-pony tomorrow, but only if you're a good boy." He playfully scolded at the half-conscious man.

Kurogane let out a silly giggle. "O' couwse mommy. I awways good."

Fai laughed again as he walked away with Kurogane flapping like a dummy in his arms.

A couple minutes later, Fai came walking back out to find Syaoran still sitting on the ground, looking at nothing in particular. He kneeled down beside him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Syaoran-kun? Are you alright...?"

"…" The boy continued to stare as his mind tried to comprehend what just happened. Moans, vampire, kitchen, cut, blood, Kurogane losing consciousness and wanting to ride a _Fai pony_; it was too much to process.

Fai; terribly concerned for the boy at that point, placed his hand on Syaoran's shoulder and shook him gently back and forth. "Syaoran-kun; is everything okay?"

Syaoran snapped out of it and looked at Fai. "Oh, Fai-san!" He then shifted his eyes as he blushed. "Um…how's Kurogane-san?"

The mage chuckled as he sat next to the boy. "Kuro-sama is fine now; he's just sleeping, but don't worry, he'll be back to normal when he wakes up." Then he thought about it for a moment. "Though I think I sucked far too much blood… It was odd; I've never done such a thing before."

Sighing, Syaoran shook his head; fighting off the blush. "Fai-san; could you not do that kind of thing again? What you do with Kurogane-san is none of my business but I would appreciate it if it doesn't happen again."

Fai laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Consider it done Syaoran-kun~! I'll also make sure I don't zone out whenever Kuro-sexy blushes~!"

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen Kurogane-san blush so much before." Syaoran stood up and helped Fai up as well.

Fai, with Syaoran's help, stood up. "Hehe~! I guess you never know with Kuro-sama~!" He started walking out of the room. "I'm going to finish dinner that Kuro-sama never really started okay~?"

"Oh! Fai-san!" Syaoran called out.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you and Kurogane-san before _that _happened that Mokona needed more food; she's hungry again." Syaoran could only sigh in relief that he remembered what he came to talk about in the first place.

Fai smiled. "Noted. Now then…" He walked out of the room while humming a random.

Syaoran almost followed suit when Fai called out again.

"Oh and by the way Syaoran-kun; I'm glad you _loved_ that little display~! But don't expect an encore any time soon~!"

Then the young boy's face turned red once more. He then cursed inwardly of himself.

If only he had the ability _not_ to remember things.

* * *

I edited it...There was so many grammar mistakes...


End file.
